1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known communication terminal apparatuses including an image reading apparatus which reads or scans manuscripts supplied by a manuscript supply method involving both an automatic manuscript supply device and a flatbed scanner.